livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Items
A list of all the Magical Items in Living Dungeon World and their effects. Current Items by Owner Aria *'Ring of anti-Vampirism' Immunity to Life-Drain, does not stop freezing effect of Shadows. *'Bara Kûr' near, 1 weight, +STR on damage, can unleash holy fire (once per session) *'Lock of hair' automatic 10+ on a last breath role (One use) *'Elven Locket 'Cursed attacks the wearer when sleeping (note Aria takes this off before bed or making camp) *'Unblinking Sun Staff' grants the bearer immuity to cold, 'Turn Minor Shadows' as rote. *'Amulet of the Steel Stomach' 0 weight, Immunity to food poisoning, Able to eat any kind of ration. All quartermaster results are treated as 12+ (for the wearer only) *'Copper Staff '''This staff conducts Magic and may be used to redirect incoming spells. Roll +Int on a 10+ pick 3, 7-9 pick 2. -The spell bounces back at its caster. -The Spell does not hit any allies. -The staff is not damage. '''Asha Amir' *'Ash-heart's Spear (The Carcossan Spire)' reach, thrown, 3 weight, can harm that which cannot be harmed.' *'Apocalypse Scale Shield' 2 weight, 1 armour, might allow the bearer to defy danger CON against taking cold damage. *'Kahrander' close, 1 weight, immune to non-magical heat or cold. Allows the wielder to perform inhuman feats of might Bend Bars, Lift Gates. *'Void ring 'The wearer is immune to damage from cold auras, including those surrounding shadow lords (it will not protect from a direct blast). *'Ashosh Breast Plate' 2 weight, +3 armor, if the holder is a follower of Ashosh then armor counts for attacks that normally ignore armor. Elanthiir Miller *''Dagger of the Holy Snake (x2) 'hand, 1 weight, +2 damage, Deals damage to Shadows, Destroyed when it deals damage to a Dread Lord. *Memory Shard'. When you commune with this shard at a location, you are granted the location's memories of what has happened here.'' *'Ice Arrows '3 ammo, 1 weight, On a hit target is frozen in place, PC's targeted defy danger STR to break free. Ghetsis *'Helandiir' "The Seeker" ''close, 1 weight, Directs towards Shadows, Deals damage to Shadows, Can ask "What here has been touched by the Shadows?" when discerning realities.'' *'Memory Shard 'When you commune with this shard at a location, you are granted the location's memories of what has happened here. Roll +Wis. On a 10+, you are granted a clear vision of an important memory that happened at this location. On a 7-9, you are either granted an unclear vision of an important memory that happened at this location or a clear memory of something unimportant that happened at this location. GM's choice. *'Arrows of Acheron 'Can hit targets when blinded or target is invisible, Destroyed on contact with natural light. *'Medallion of the Apocalyptic Dragon' 0 weight, Complete immunity to heat and fire, Cataclysmic effect if it comes into contact with an artifact of Shadow or Cold. Hedwig' *'Formian Amber x2 '0 weight, 5 uses, party members who drink this can communicate telepathically with each other over a limited range (and also with any Formians around). Can also be consumed as rations. *'Light blue crystal skull 'Gazing into its eyes will cure the viewer of mental affliction. It's light blue, but it's also light and blue - it hovers a little. 0 weight. '' *'Void ring '''The wearer is immune to damage from cold auras, including those surrounding shadow lords (it will not protect from a direct blast). ''Kayla''' *'Elemental Staff 'Close, 1 weight, Allows the use of elemental magic, usually more trouble than it's worth. Made of darkened wood'.'' 'Ormah *'Ring of the Minor Ward '0 weight, 1 armour (does not stack). Works in all situations, even against attacks that ignore armour, and against poision etc. Ramonde *'Staff of the Shadow Weaver 'close, 1 weight, access to the "command lesser shadows" move *'Brooch of Shadow Manipulation' 0 weight, +1 to controlling and summoning Shadows (not for dismissing or banishing) Sura Darzi *'Fickle Robes' 1d4 armour whenever attacked. Counts as magical armour. *'Icewall Orb' After dealing 5 cold damage to anyone who touches it, it creates an area effect which provides 5 points of fire protection. *'Crown of Control' allows the wearer to aid or interfere without any physical action taken. ''''Tit(ani)us *'Staff of Shadow Manipulation' close, 1 weight, +1 to summoning and controlling Shadows (not for dismissing or banishing) '' '''Wednesday' *'Void ring 'The wearer is immune to damage from cold auras, including those surrounding shadow lords (it will not protect from a direct blast). *'Magic carpet 'This model is a portable model and only suitable for one passenger. 'Lost items *'Ned's skull '(Traded to Draco the emporium owner) When making camp, the owner may ask this skull who contemplates malicious action against them. '' *'Light of Ganev ''Prefers Alan, Close, 1 weight, Deals damage to Shadows, Detects Evil (destroyed by dragon flame)''